Baby (personaje)/Galería
Conceptos de arte Baby Concept Art.png Galería Baby S2E30 Baby appears before Star and Marco.png S2E30 Baby the magic evaluator arrives.png S2E30 Baby 'I'm here to evaluate'.png S2E30 Baby with a pen and clipboard.png S2E30 Baby notices Marco's table of snacks.png S2E30 Marco Diaz presenting treats to Baby.png S2E30 Baby asking for more treats.png S2E30 Marco Diaz 'that took me all day to make'.png S2E30 Star gestures for Marco to make more food.png S2E30 Marco Diaz 'I would love to make you more'.png S2E30 Baby 'how do you think it should work-'.png S2E30 Baby says simply 'okay'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly shows Baby her bedroom.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'pretty much always this clean'.png S2E30 Baby pointing at Beanbag Monster.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'that's just Beanbag'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly introduces Baby to Beanbag.png S2E30 Beanbag throwing up some of Star's stuff.png S2E30 Baby writing some notes.png S2E30 Baby pointing at Star's secrets closet.png S2E30 Star Butterfly points at her secrets closet.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'that's my secret closet'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly calls her secrets closet boring.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'I don't want people to...'.png S2E30 Baby floats past Star Butterfly.png S2E30 Star and Baby look inside secrets closet.png S2E30 Baby taking more notes.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'you think that's interesting-'.png S2E30 Baby 'very interesting'.png Baby.png S2E30 Star Butterfly shows her wand to Baby.png S2E30 Star Butterfly talking with Baby.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'you're gonna love it'.png S2E30 Baby writing some more notes.png S2E30 Baby 'that looks interesting, too'.png S2E30 Star shows her spell notebook to Baby.png S2E30 Glitter falls out of Star's spell notebook.png S2E30 Baby calls Star's notebook interesting.png S2E30 Marco Diaz returns with refreshments.png S2E30 Baby asks Star about her spellcasting.png S2E30 Baby tells Star to bring her an apple.png S2E30 Baby tells Star to bring the apple with magic.png S2E30 Star Butterfly about to cast Narwhal Blast.png S2E30 Narwhal with apple impaled on horn.png S2E30 Baby pulls narwhal out of the wall.png S2E30 Baby 'not quite'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly looking at Baby.png S2E30 Baby 'I want a whole apple'.png S2E30 Baby holding an apple with hole in it.png S2E30 Baby produces a new apple for Star Butterfly.png S2E30 Baby frozen in a layer of ice.png S2E30 Baby observing Star Butterfly's magic.png S2E30 Apple splats onto Star Butterfly's floor.png S2E30 Star's stuff falls out of the black hole.png S2E30 Star's bed falls out of the black hole.png S2E30 Baby jotting down more notes.png S2E30 Minotaur carefully carries the apple.png S2E30 Apple slips out of minotaur's hands.png S2E30 Minotaur accidentally steps on the apple.png S2E30 Minotaur looking embarrassed at Baby.png S2E30 Baby writes down even more notes.png S2E30 Star Butterfly's bedroom filled with water.png S2E30 Baby writes down notes while underwater.png S2E30 Star and Baby in Star's drenched room.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'I swear, I can do this'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly casts more green magic.png S2E30 Baby notices the glow of Star's magic.png S2E30 Star and Baby see results of Star's magic.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'let me try again'.png S2E30 Baby 'I've seen everything I need to see'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly stops Baby from leaving.png S2E30 Star asks how she did in the evaluation.png S2E30 Baby looking at her notes.png S2E30 Baby tells Star Butterfly she failed.png S2E30 Baby stops leaving again.png S2E30 Baby 'would you like me to read you'.png S2E30 Baby 'you have a closet full of secrets'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'what does that have to do with...-'.png S2E30 Baby 'while under your care'.png S2E30 Baby looking at Star's broken wand.png S2E30 Baby holding Star's notebook of spells.png S2E30 Baby 'a college-ruled notebook'.png S2E30 Baby 'so undisciplined and unstructured'.png S2E30 Baby 'incapable of performing basic magic!'.png S2E30 Baby pointing at the apple.png S2E30 Baby angrily tells Marco Diaz to get out.png S2E30 Baby tells Star again that she failed.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'that means I have to go home'.png S2E30 Baby 'that's not my problem'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly looking determined.png S2E30 Star Butterfly charging her magic wand.png S2E30 Star and Baby looking at the apple.png S2E30 Apple gets split in half.png S2E30 Star Butterfly looking ashamed.png S2E30 Baby says goodbye to Star Butterfly.png S2E30 Apple lowering down in front of Baby.png S2E30 Baby catches the apple in her paw.png S2E30 Baby in awe of the apple in her paw.png S2E30 Baby's reflection in the apple.png S2E30 Baby looking at the apple in her paw.png S2E30 Baby giving a tender smile.png S2E30 Baby eating Star Butterfly's apple.png S2E30 Baby reporting to Queen Butterfly.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly 'so she failed'.png S2E30 King Butterfly reaching for treats.png S2E30 Baby hits River's hand with wooden spoon.png S2E30 Baby 'she's far beyond it'.png S2E30 Baby 'I haven't seen anything like this'.png S2E30 Baby eating a cupcake.png S2E30 Baby 'since Queen Eclipsa'.png Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Personajes